Os: Un temple sur quatre
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Mais qu'est-ce qui presse tant notre ami le Bélier? Pourquoi courir si vite pour rejoindre le 8ème temple? Que se passe-t-il donc au Sanctuaire? (Attention: ceci est juste un gros délire que je voulais partager avec vous ;D Amusez-vous)


Coucou mes chatons ! :D Comment allez-vous !

Hé oui, comme je pars en voyage rhéto * demain matin très tôt et que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la fin de la partie 2 du chapitre 27 du « Scorpion », je me sentais coupable alors je vous ai vite pondu ce petit OS ) C'est juste du délire hein, mais ça me faisait rire alors je vous l'offre 3

Enjoy !

* * *

-Qui pénètre dans la Maison du Can... Mû du Bélier ! Tiens donc !

Mû grimaça aussi discrètement que possible afin d'éviter de froisser le gardien du quatrième. En se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, le Bélier se retourna en esquissant un sourire crispé:

-Bonjour DeathMask...

-Ouh là ! C'est quoi cette tronche ? (Ricana le Cancer) On dirait que t'es constipé mec' !

Mû retint un soupir las et légèrement douloureux:

-Ciel : comme c'est raffiné…

-Bon ! (Commença DeathMask en s'approchant de lui) Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, "Chevalier du Bélier" ?

Mû évita de croiser les jambes et répondit :

-Je ne fais que passer, désolé que tu te sois mépris sur le but de ma visite...

L'Italien renifla vaguement :

-Je me méprisais de rien du tout : j'attendais juste Aphro' et je suis venu voir si c'était lui.

Mû hocha la tête et se retourna, jetant encore des regards effrayés et dégoûtés aux visages qui ornaient les murs du temple:

-Bon : hé bien je te laisse !

Soudain, la voix surprise de DeathMask résonna dans la quatrième Maison :

-Mais ! Pourquoi tu t'es fait un chignon ?!

Mû s'arrêta net et ferma les yeux en grimaçant : grillé.

Il était grillé.

Définitivement et complètement grillé.

Sentant les yeux brûlants de DeathMask dans son dos, il se retourna vivement et passa une main coupable dans sa nuque, le rouge aux joues :

-Oh... Ca ?! C'est... C'est... *Ohhhhhhh ! (S'horrifia-t-il) Vite, vite ! Une excuse bidon mais plausible !* Je... Je vais faire du yoga chez Shaka!

Termina-t-il vivement, un sourcil haussé et l'autre froncé. Comme son confrère du quatrième le fixait avec suspicion, le Bélier se dit que son mensonge avait lamentablement échoué. Il ouvrit la bouche pour réparer son erreur mais DeathMask lui tourna soudain le dos :

-Ouais... En mille j'm'en branle. Bonne méditation !

Mû déglutit (face à la vulgarité légendaire de son confrère mais aussi de soulagement) et se retourna :

-Merci Angelo ! Bonne journée !

-Ah et, Mû ?

Le Bélier se retourna encore une fois, ce drôle de sourire figé sur ses lèvres roses :

-Ouiii?

Grinça-t-il d'une petite voix pressée. DeathMask plissa légèrement les yeux et se frotta le nez du bout de l'index :

-Ca te va bien ce genre de coiffure...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux lilas rougit violemment et balbutia :

-Me... Merci.

Et il s'en fut en courant, de peur de se voir à nouveau rappelé par le gardien du quatrième. Pressant son ventre douloureux de ses mains, il entama un sprint terrible, luttant pour ne pas utiliser la vitesse de la lumière et manquant de trébucher voire même de tomber à de multiples reprises.

Il n'allait pas chez Shaka. Evidement que non.

Mais ça, vous vous en doutiez, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr que oui.

Vous voudriez savoir ce qui pressait tant le Bélier ?

Non?

Si.

Si, inutile de me mentir, je le lis dans vos yeux avides de vérité.

Bandes de coquinous va !

Bon, ça passe pour cette fois !

Bref, Mû courrait. Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Ce qui lui fit perdre de précieuses minutes d'ailleurs...

Mû, hors d'haleine, fit une escale au 5ème. Penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux et le souffle court, le jeune homme aux yeux de jade s'obligea à reprendre son chemin, à une allure plus modérée:

-Athéna: que ces escaliers sont longs !

Une vraie plaie ces escaliers ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu les faire ses grands ? On n'aurait pas pu faire une bête volée de 5 ou 12 marches maximum ?

Noooon! Bien sûr que non ! Ca aurait été tellement moins drôle !

Mû ne disait rien mais il était intimement persuadé que les créateurs de ces escaliers de malheur étaient soit Scorpions, soit Cancers: qui d'autres que des sadiques auraient pus inventer une telle abomination ?

Sérieusement, ces marches interminables étaient le pire cauchemar de tous les fiers chevaliers d'or...

Oui, tous.

Sans exception.

Si : même de notre brave Bélier !

Mû se souvenait parfaitement en avoir fait un cauchemar terrible où il courrait et ne voyait jamais la fin de ces marches infernales !

Enfin bref, il arriva enfin au sixième mais le traversa sans faire mine de s'arrêter, profitant du repos que lui offrait le sol plat du temple de la Vierge : il souffrait et devait immédiatement rejoindre le 8ème temple, sinon, il allait exploser !

C'était une question de vie ou de mort !

Enfin, il atteignit la destination tant convoitée et Mû se précipita littéralement dans les appartements du Scorpion, en nage et à bout de souffle:

-Milo !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus-mauves sursauta violemment et manqua de tomber de son canapé. Les yeux encore légèrement bouffis de sommeil, (Ah ! Elle a belle allure l'armée d'Athéna !) le Scorpion balbutia :

-Mû ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu f… Ouah ! Mais c'est quoi cette tronche ?!

S'horrifia Milo en faisant un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière : mettez-vous quinze secondes à sa place. Il était tranquillement en train de dormir quand soudain, un Bélier défonçait littéralement sa porte. Et quand il posa les yeux sur lui : il vit avec horreur un Mû livide, de lourdes cernes sous les yeux et la bouche ouverte, haletant bruyamment, hors d'haleine.

Milo ne croyait pas aux zombies…

Et pourtant, il en avait un sous les yeux !

Un vrai de vrai !

Impressionnant.

Milo écarquilla des yeux abasourdis :

-Ben mec ! Ca c'est du maquillage ! Tu fais un cosplay de « Walking Dead » ou quoi ?

-Pas le temps de discuter ! (Le coupa brusquement le Bélier) Donne-moi Les Clés !

Milo fronça vaguement les sourcils, répétant sans comprendre :

-Les... clés ?

-Viiiiiiiiite !

Le pressa vivement Mû en se dandinant sur place, sautillant presque, les jambes croisées et les bras pressés sur le ventre. Milo haussa un sourcil hésitant puis, la lumière se fit dans son esprit :

-Ohhh... Ces Clés!

-Dépêche-toiii !

-Oh oh! Du calme p'tit mouton! Je te les passe.

Le Scorpion s'étira longuement, jetant des coups d'œil narquois et provocateurs à son confrère du premier :

-J'étais en train de faire une délicieuse sieste quand tu as débarqué !

-Milo: si tu ne veux pas que tes appartements soient re-décorés avec l'intérieur de mes entrailles, je te conseille vivement de me donner ces fichues clés !

Le Scorpion éclata d'un petit rire sadique et attrapa un petit trousseau de clé située sur un crochet et le lança au Bélier :

-Allez, cours ! T'as de la chance, y'a pas trop de file pour le moment.

Mû réceptionna les précieuses clés au vol et fit volte-face dans le même mouvement :

-Merci Milo ! Je te ramène ça tout de suite !

-Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra !

Mû traversa le temple en largeur et introduisit fébrilement la clé dans la serrure. Enfin, la porte de bois s'ouvrit et le jeune homme aux cheveux lilas se précipita à l'intérieur, la refermant derrière lui. Sans prendre la peine de souffler, il verrouilla la porte et déboutonna sa ceinture à toute vitesse.

Enfin, un soupir d'aise lui échappa et il souffla :

-Pfiuuuuu... Tout juste !

Rien à faire, l'idée de mettre une toilette tous les quatre temples, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Une trèès mauvaise idée !

Parce qu'au fond: qui serait assez fou pour squatter celles du quatrième? Mû y avait déjà réfléchi et s'était juré de ne jamais y mettre les pieds: de un, il avait bien trop peur que DeathMask ne tente de l'assassiner et de deux...

L'idée d'être fixé par des têtes de cadavres alors qu'il faisait... Ce qu'il avait à faire, ne l'enchantait guère !

Oh non! Très peu pour lui !

Restait donc les toilettes du 8ème et du 12ème.

Mais soyons franc... Personne ne se risquait dans les toilettes du dernier temple.

Sérieux, vous oseriez, vous ?

Pas lui ! C'était bien trop risqué !

Il était sûr qu'Aphrodite tenterait de le violer dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné !

C'était déjà arrivé voyez-vous ! Camus, tellement naïf, avait décidé qu'il ne courrait pas jusqu'au 8è temple (mais avait surtout pesé le pour et le contre et, en bon mathématicien, il en avait conclu que monter puis descendre deux volées de marches serait moins fatiguant que d'en descendre et d'en remonter 6 !) avait décidé de se rendre chez Aphrodite.

Mais à peine avait-il reçu les clés tant convoitées que Camus s'était littéralement fait sauter dessus par un Poisson en manque et il s'était enfui en courant : tant pis pour les marches, il préférait garder son innocence mais perdre ses jambes que l'inverse !

Il avait fallu qu'il use de tous son charme (et de ses talents de médiateur) pour empêcher Milo d'aller « Scarlet needle-liser » la tronche d'Aphrodite. C'est qu'il était susceptible et plutôt possessif le Scorpion !

Depuis, Camus (et tous les autres) préféraient se farci une douzaine de volées de marches plutôt que de risquer de se retrouver seuls face (hem... Ou dos) à Aphrodite...

Ainsi, c'était Milo qui se ramassait tout ce beau monde : le tiers qui jugeait trop dangereux (et ce, pour des raisons de survie !) de tester les toilettes du quatrième ; le tiers de sa zone, et le tiers qui jugeait trop dangereux (sexuellement parlant) de tenter de s'approcher de celles du 12ème !

Heureusement, les servantes du Sanctuaire (paix à leurs âmes) étaient au rendez-vous et s'occupaient de nettoyer toute leur...

Hem, bref, vous m'avez comprise.

Néanmoins, elles ne connaissaient pas les raisons de la propreté des toilettes du 12ème et du 4ème mais jugeaient absolument répugnant le propriétaire du 8ème:

-Non mais vous avez vu l'état de ses latrines ? On dirait presque que le Sanctuaire entier se donne rendez-vous là !

Halala...

Si seulement elles savaient...

Sa besogne terminée (et sa vessie soulagée par la même occasion) Mû ramena les clés à leur propriétaire, un large sourire sur les lèvres :

-Merci Milo !

-Pas de quoi mec ! T'as tiré la chasse ?

-Evidement.

-Parfait.

Sourit Milo en tendant la main. Mû haussa les sourcils:

-Hu ?

-Bah quoi? Tu donnerais pas un petit pourboire à « Monsieur Pipi » ?

Finit-il en clignant des yeux. Mû rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire :

-Tu es incorrigible Milo ! Allez, je me sauve, j'ai rendez-vous avec Shaka !

-C'est ça ! Allez, file!

Mû s'en fut en sautillant, la vessie et le cœur léger !

Milo se laissa tomber dans son canapé en soupirant: franchement, il commençait à se dire qu'il ferait mieux de demander un loyer chaque fois que quelqu'un squattait Ses toilettes !

-Enfin... Les pauvres, ils en peuvent rien !

-Milo ?

Le Scorpion se retourna à demi, tournant la nuque à 100 degré :

-C'est mon nom ! Qui me fait l'honneur de sa présence ?

-*Hhhhh* (Anonna le nouveau venu) Moi…

Milo sourit :

-Tenez tenez ! Sa majesté Shaka en personne nous illumine de sa présence !

Le chevalier de la Vierge aurait levé les yeux au ciel s'il les avait ouverts tellement le commentaire du Scorpion était peu pertinent. Néanmoins, il se contenta de persiffler :

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'entendre raconter des âneries.

-Ah bon ? (Fit mine de s'étonner Milo) Que me veux-tu alors ?

Shaka désigna le trousseau de clé du menton et Milo esquissa un sourire :

-Pardon ?

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds (tiens… En chignon aussi ! Grillage direct !) grinça discrètement des dents : il refusait catégoriquement de dire ce pourquoi il était là.

Alors, il désigna à nouveau les clés d'un petit geste de la tête.

Mais Milo, en bon sadique, porta la main à son oreille et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu :

-Quoi ?! Je suis désolé, il faut parler plus fort je n'entends rien à ce que tu dis !

Shaka sentit une sorte de fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles et il grogna à contrecœur :

-Grmbl… Les Clés.

-Heinnn ?!

-Milo ! Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter !

-Sinon quoi ?

Shaka leva les mains, les positionnant d'une telle façon que Milo recula de plusieurs bons mètres par sécurité :

-Sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de t'envoyer ma plus terrible attaque.

Milo leva les mains et les secoua :

-Ok ok ! T'emballe pas !

Shaka attrapa les clés et…

Se pencha vivement pour les ramasser : il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les jeux d'adresse…

Le rouge aux joues, Shaka s'en fut en trottinant vers les cabinets, son sari froissant derrière lui.

Dans son canapé, Milo ricanait bêtement :

-Yek yek ! C'est moi qui détiens le pouvoir !

$s$s$s$

Et il en fut ainsi toute la journée ou presque…

Le Sanctuaire tout entier défila dans le 8ème temple du matin au soir. De manière discontinue, certains avaient une vessie (ou une volonté) plus forte et ne passaient qu'une fois (tels que Shura qui rechignait à montrer sa faiblesse) et d'autres, moins efficaces (citons par exemple sa majesté Bouddha en personne)…

Ainsi, Milo voyait passer un défilé de chevaliers d'or, exceptant DeathMask et Aphrodite…

ET pour le moment, pour son plus grand désespoir, Camus n'était pas passé…

-Pfff… (Soupira le Milo, la joue soutenue par une main desespérée) Personne ne vient me voir juste pour me voir… Ils en ont juste après mes toilettes !

Se lamenta-t-il en levant les mains au ciel. Soudain, une voix glaciale résonna dans son temple :

-Milo ? Est-ce que tu es là ?

Le Scorpion frissonna en reconnaissant la voix tant aimée du Verseau et il se leva d'un bond en souriant :

-Mon p'tit glaçoooon ?

Camus haussa un sourcil : petit glaçon... Ciel, comme c'était original...

Il ne réagit pas lorsque le Scorpion posa un petit baiser furtif sur ses lèvres, ronronnant presque :

-Comment tu vas m'amour ? Tu es venu me dire bonjour ?

S'enquit-il en clignant des yeux, des larmes exagérées brillant dans ses prunelles bleues. Camus esquissa un demi-sourire coupable:

-Hé bien... C'est-à-dire que…

Milo écarquilla les yeux :

-Non !

S'horrifia-t-il en reculant de plusieurs pas :

-Si. (Camus tendit la main) Je peux ?

Milo grommela et balança les clés des latrines à son « p'tit glaçon » :

-Et ne daignes pas revenir me narguer !

Camus esquissa une millième de millième de sourire lorsque le Scorpion se laissa tomber dans son canapé et croisa les bras d'un ton boudeur :

-Personne ne m'aime !

Reniffla-t-il avant que les lèvres de Camus n'effleurent le sommet de son crâne :

-Merci Milo.

-Grmbl !

Camus cessa de « sourire » et se recula vivement. Milo grogna néanmoins :

-J' t'aime quand même.

-C'est cela.

Répondit seulement le Verseau en sortant de la pièce. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, il se pencha en avant et souffla bruyamment : il était pratiquement sûr d'avoir perdu un poumon en route !

Hé oui, le sprint de l'envie pressante était reconnu comme un sport au Sanctuaire !

Un sport particulièrement épuisant !

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce petit délire vous a plu ) (j'avais lu quelque part qu'il n'y avait qu'une toilette sur 4 temples au Sanctuaire et j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit Os là-dessus ^^ Personellement, je pense que chaque temple possède sa propre latrine et ses propre aménagements ) Quel luxe !)

Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :3

Bisous ! 3

(* En fait, je pars en Crète : si je croise des Chevaliers d'Or, je fais une photo avec puis je vous les ramène ! *O* Promis ! 3)


End file.
